Hodaf The Bad
Hodaf The Bad was a competitor robot which fought exclusively in Series 7 of Robot Wars. The first of Team Crazy 88's robots to successfully qualify for the televised series, it lost its first-round battle on a Judges' decision, after the melee was stopped early due to the arena getting damaged by Gravity and Hydra. Design Hodaf The Bad was a two-wheeled robot with a bi-wedged chassis, 750W electric drive motors and an orange and black colour scheme resembling that of a tiger. Its weapons included a rear-hinged flipper at the front and a horizontal spinning disc at the back – the latter mounted underneath the rear part of the robot's chassis. In addition to its armament, Hodaf The Bad featured three bars – one on top (described as a 'tail', with a figurine of Yoda from Star Wars on the top), two on either side – which enabled the robot to self-right when thrown upside-down. These were covered in artificial fur which the team planned to set fire to during battles. However, although Hodaf The Bad proved durable, its ground clearance was easily exploitable by opponents armed with flipping weapons. There was also a Yoda figure on top which was not mentioned at all. Robot History Series 7 As a newcomer, Hodaf The Bad competed in Heat D of The Seventh Wars, where it faced New Blood Championship finalist Thor, Extreme 2 Tag Team Terror co-runner up Hydra and Dutch Series 2 Heat Finalist Gravity in its first-round battle. As the two teams shared a control booth, the teams behind Hodaf the Bad and Gravity agreed to conspire against Hydra and Thor, making Thor the sole target of Hodaf the Badhttps://www.facebook.com/TeamTieRip/posts/665597410439365. In the opening seconds, Hodaf the Bad ambled across the arena to meet Thor and unsuccessfully attempted to flip the latter; Thor hammered the space underneath Hodaf The Bad's flipper in response. Hodaf The Bad reversed sluggishly away, and struggled to get either of its weapons lined up for an attack on Thor before all four robots briefly converged in the centre of the arena. It backed towards Hydra, but turned before its disc could hit Hydra's left side; a brief hesitation allowed Hydra to throw Hodaf The Bad over against an angle grinder with its own flipping arm. Hodaf The Bad quickly self-righted and tried to flip Thor once more, but again without success and while sustaining another hammer blow - seconds later, it reversed and momentarily stood still over the flame jet. Very little was seen of Hodaf The Bad from this point onwards, as the televised footage focused on Gravity throwing Hydra onto the wall and out of the arena. Gravity's attacks resulted in the wall and one of the cameras getting damaged; the battle was stopped for safety reasons while a Judges’ decision was made. The Judges, evaluating the battle up to the moment when Hydra got thrown out, ruled that Hodaf The Bad would be eliminated along with the former, its Seventh Wars run coming to a premature end. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars For more information on Team Crazy 88's excursions outside of Robot Wars, see Crazy Coupe 88 and Iron Heart 88. Trivia *Hodaf the Bad is the only robot to lose a battle via Judges' decision after the battle was stopped prematurely for safety reasons, and not restarted. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from South Yorkshire Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7 Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots based on cats